Disclosed herein is a wheel axle for constant-velocity drive (CVD) type driveshaft joint and an associated system utilizing such a joint. Constant-velocity joints, also called homokinetic joints, allow a drive shaft to transmit power through a variable angle, at constant rotational speed. This is done while keeping friction and play at a minimum.
In known such devices, the location of the joint itself remains at a fixed axial distance from a shaft to which a wheel hex used to mount the shaft, and thus, the characteristics of the CVD joint system cannot be readily varied.